


Sara's Preganacy

by orphan_account



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava Sharpe Has a Penis, Baby, F/F, Fluff, Parents Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Preganancy, Pregnant Sara Lance, Pregnant Sex, Sara is horny as fuck, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After one year of dating, Sara discovers that she is pregnant with Ava's baby,Or the one where Ava knocks up Sara, and they go through pregnancy together as the couple they arePart 2 to of A (not) so little surprise.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Sara's Preganacy

"Hey, baby I'm home." Ava calls out to her house. After setting her stuff down on the table she makes her way upstairs to change into comfier clothes. She stops when she gets into the bedroom and sees her girlfriend leaning against the bathroom door frame, holding her arm up lazily in the air.

She can see that Sara is trying to hide a smile and Ava's eyes travel up her girlfriend's arm, looking at the object in her hand.

She sees that it's a stick…

Then it hits Ava, that it isn't just any stick.

It's a pregnancy test.

Ava's eyes move from the pregnancy test to her girlfriend's and a large smile slowly breaks out on her face as she steps towards Sara.

"Sara," Ava breathes out, "are you…?"

Sara doesn't answer with words. The smile she had tried to hide breaks out on her face, and her eyes light up with unshed tears of happiness. She bites her lip to hold back tears and nods her head emphatically.

"We're having a baby?" Ava asks as she comes to a stop right in front of Sara who nods back at her Girlfriend.

"We're having a baby, you not so little surprise knocked me up" And the damn breaks causing Sara to throw herself at her girlfriend tears streaming down her face.

* * *

"Saaaara" Ava whined.

"One more.... please just one more.." Sara said between kisses.

In truth, Ava was exhausted. They had been at it all night and Ava woke up to her girlfriend nosing at her neck, smearing kisses against her skin whilst cupping her semi. She checked the clock on the bedside table they had been asleep for two hours. It was 4 am and Sara was straddling her again.

"We've been at it for hours babe. I need food." Ava said turning her face away as Sara attacked her neck with little bites.

"Then eat me." Sara said pulling away and looking into widening gorgeous eyes. She cracked under Ava's stare and laughed into Ava's chest while the Director wrapped her arms around her shoulders smiling into the blonde's hair.

"I need food Sara." she insisted.

"Ugh. Fiinne." she resigned starting to get off. "Lightweight," she mumbled.

Sara feigned offense and sat up with a groan. Feeling the soreness in her back and shoulders. Human Gideon had warned her about this a month ago.

\-------

_"She's gonna be quite... difficult right now. She'll be experiencing a whole bunch of hormones all at once. You're gonna have to be strong." Gideon warned._

_"Of course," Ava said smiling with bright eyes. "I'll be good I promise. I'll be supportive and calm. I'll make sure we're on time for all her doctor's appointments too and I'll make sure she always feels safe and I'll buy her any of the foods she's craving even if she wants to mix them together. I have to stock up on tissues too 'because she's been crying like crazy these days I was wondering what was going on. I'm gonna get her the Puffs plus though 'because she can't use the regular tissue, it makes her nose all red and irritated. Oh! She's gonna need one of those big maternity sleeping pillows huh? Where do I get one of those??" she asked looking up at Gideon._

_"There's still time before she needs one." Gideon grinned at Ava's rambling. She was reminded again of how Sara had chosen the right partner. Hearing the girl's concern reassured her that Sara would be well taken care of. "You need to be mindful of her mood swings okay? Her sex drive is gonna spike."_

_"Gideon!" Ava blushed._

_"Oh come on now Director, we all know how the baby got there."_

_"Right," she said defeated, blush spreading to her ears._

_"Just take breaks and stay hydrated. Make sure you eat enough carbs since you'll be burning a lot of calo-"_

_"Okay! Gideon! Thank you!" Ava said in a rush before her heart gave out._

\-----

So here they were, taking a break Ava begged for. Sara was glaring at her through squinting eyes from across the counter.

"Stop looking at me like that," Ava said, her mouth full of scrambled eggs.

"I will when you finish and get back to our bed," she said.

"It's not my fault you're acting like you just got out of prison." Ava smiled. She really thought it was hilarious that Clarke was so worked up all the time lately and would get angry at her for taking too long.

"Can we go now?" Sara said rolling her eyes.

"Let me swallow," Ava said trying to get down the last few bites, covering her mouth.

"That's my job." Sara quipped.

Ava nearly choked before taking a sip of water. Staring at Sara in disbelief.

"So impatient," she said dipping her finger into some Philadelphia cheese and wiping it on Sara's nose.

"Hey." the blonde said scrunching up her nose.

"Yeah?" Ava said cleaning it up and then kissing Sara.

"Ready?" Sara asked.

"Mmmm," Ava quickly pecked her lips. "I should brush my teeth first."

"Ughhhhhhhhhh!" she groaned. "Come back here!" she shouted as Ava ran to the bathroom.

She got to the bathroom to Ava with her toothbrush in her mouth scrubbing away. She hugged her from behind biting her ear and kissing a trail from under her ear to her shoulder. Ava watched her work her way to her shoulder. Sara didn't play fair. She knew what Ava'sweak points were.

"You're stalling," she said and Ava leaned down to spit.

"I'm not." the blonde responded turning around to face her.

"Oh? Well then you wouldn't mind if I got you started would you?"

Ava looked at her girlfriend confusedly before the blonde sank slowly to her knees. Ava felt all the blood from her head rushing to her dick. The toothbrush in her mouth going still as her eyes followed Sara down. She couldn't help but get excited (especially with Sara kneeling in front of her for Christ's sake).

"Sara," she said.

"Oh don't mind me, babe. You go ahead," she said looking up at her lifting up her sleep shirt and smacking a kiss at the skin just above her waistband.

"I-" the Director was cut off by Sara mouthing at her dick over her boxer.

"Fuck." Ava hissed, biting the toothbrush and gripping at the edge of the sink.

"Mmmmm?" Sara hummed as her mouth wrapped over the head of Ava's dick. Sara squeezed her thighs together, her own arousal beginning to wet her underwear.

Ava felt her dick throb and her eyes flutter shut as Sara began to pull her boxer briefs down until her cock sprang free. She looked down watching Sara eyeing her dick as it bounced slightly and then looking up at her as she blew against the tip.

Without warning, Sara took all of Lexa in her mouth causing Ava's knees to bend and her hips to buck. Sara went back and released her with a wet pop before wrapping her lips just around the pink head and sucking gently, rolling her tongue against the leaking divot.

"Mnnng." Ava moaned.

Sara let go again and Ava's eyes closed waiting for the warm heat of her mouth to close around her cock. Instead, Sara stood up.

"Something wrong?" she asked innocently.

Ava opened her eyes before throwing her toothbrush in the sink and grabbing the towel to wipe her mouth. Sara just watched her move, ignoring Ava's cock rubbing against her thigh.

"That was mean," Ava said, pulling her flush against her by the hips. Sara grinned and could barely register the feeling of her girlfriend's member pressed firmly against her front before Ava kissed her deeply. Slipping in her tongue to taste herself against Sara's. They broke for air and Sara was panting.

"Get to the bed," Ava said in the low voice that made Sara grin.

The blonde gave her a sexy giggle before running off, taking her shirt off as she went. Ava stepped out of her briefs and kicked them off as she peeled off her own shirt. She unclipped her bra and was shrugging it off when she found Sara sitting on the bed, rubbing her eyes. Her girlfriend had her pajama pants half down her hips with the drawstring in a knot and when she moved her hands Ava saw she was crying.

"Baby what's wrong?" Ava said, eyebrows raised in concern as she knelt down in between Sara's legs and cradled the blonde's face in her hands.

"I'm so fat I can't take my pants off because of the fucking string!" Sara wailed.

"Oh no, no, no, baby." she cooed pulling Sara's head against her bare chest.

"It's stuck!" she cried. "I'm a whale!!"

"Oh my God, Sara no! You're beautiful," she said. "Fuck those pants."

Sara let out a wet laugh. Ava knew how cursing always made her laugh.

"Lie down baby. Let me fix those fucking pants," she said.

Sara laughed again and watched Ava dip her fingers under the waistband of the pants pulling them hard until they heard a seam tear. The drawstring had popped and Ava pulled them down, taking Sara's underwear with them. She threw them into the corner looking down at Sara's wet eyelashes.

"See? All better." she said kissing Sara gently. "Ava one. Pants zero."

Sara smiled adoringly up at her and she pulled her down to settle between her legs flat against her. Sara broke the kiss so she could scoot up the bed pulling Ava with her.

"You're still hard," she whispered.

"You drive me crazy babe," Ava said burying her head in the crook of the blonde's neck.

She started to grind into Sara, her cock sliding through wet folds as she left purple love-bites all over Sara's neck. She ground a little harder, the head of her cock rubbing against her girlfriend's clit. Sara threw her head back and Ava lazily licked at her exposed throat, nipping at the skin.

"Inside Ava," Sara whispered in her ear.

"Mmm," Ava grunted as she continued to rock in the slickness of Sara's arousal.

She reached in between them and guided her dick to Sara's entrance. She was already coated and glistening so she had no issue slipping in. Sara moaned at the now familiar stretch of her girlfriend's cock. Ava began pumping her hips in a slow rhythm taking herself out almost all the way before thrusting to the hilt. Long thrusts made Sara beg.

"Mmm...Mmm, more." The blonde moaned as if on cue.

Ava began to increase her pace slightly, reveling in the tight silk that was Sara's fluttering walls. She began to lose herself, moaning and whimpering here and there when Sara would clamp down, her heels digging into the small of the Director's back. The blonde turned her head and bit Ava's ear breathing hot against it and Ava gasped giving her a hard thrust. She let go and licked the Director's ear before sucking on the end.

"Mmnng. Sara if you keep doing that I'm not gonna last." Ava said with her eyes shut.

She snaked her hands under the blonde's arms and hooked her fingers on her shoulders from underneath, giving her more leverage as she began to pound into her. She started to breathe hard against Sara's neck and the blonde scratched down shoulder blades before squeezing Ava's ass.

"Mmmm... harder," Sara begged.

Ava dislodged her hold and raised herself off Sara to grab hold of her hips. She angled Sara's hips slightly before pushing into her again and began a punishing pace. Sara screamed as she kept hitting her sweet spot over and over again feeling the pressure build in her clit. Ava wasn't faring well, she clenched her jaw as she felt the tightness in her balls. She didn't want to come yet but her thrusts were getting sloppy and she could feel Sara clamp down on her making the hold on her throbbing cock incredibly tight.

"I'm gonna cum." Sara moaned out.

That was it. Ava couldn't take it anymore. She gave one last thrust, throwing her head back as her ass squeezed as tight as it could while she flooded Sara with thick ropes of cum. Sara rasped out a moan as she came, her walls milking Ava's cock for everything she had. Ava finally collapsed on top of her, their chests heaving, looking straight into one another's eyes. Sara reached up and gently held her face.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too." Ava returned, breathless.

They kissed before Sara's arms gave out on her and Sara pulled her into her neck to rest. She didn't pull out. Sara liked it when she stayed inside until she was soft.

"Is that enough for this morning?" Ava said muffled by the bedspread.

"Hmmm... Let me think..." Sara began.

"Oh My God," Ava said with a huff.

* * *

“A-Ava!!!!”

Ava, who is busy in a meeting, comes to an immediate halt as she turns to the voice, “What is it, Gary?”

“Ava, Miss Tarazi is on the phone,” Gary says, his voice shaky as he makes his way over to his Director. He had been given the job to stay by the Director’s phone during meetings just in case anything was to happen with Sara while she was busy; it was clear the job was full of pressure.

“Give it to me!” Ava orders as she rips the phone from Gary's hand, putting it to her ear, “Zari, hello? What’s going on? Is Sara okay?”

“ _Quentin and I are on our way to pick her up_.” Zari says, her voice calm yet full of excitement, “ _I think it’s time, Ava_.”

“Really?” Ava nearly squeaks, ignoring the strange looks she’s getting from her employes , “Not another false alarm?”

“ _Not this time_.” Zari says, “ _We just got here; you’ll meet us there_?”

“Of course,” Ava says, matter of fact. “Overnight bags are right by the door; you can’t miss them. I’ve got a map on the dresser with the fastest routes, you can take it with you. I’ll- I’ll be there soon.”

“Ava _?_ ”

“Yes?”

“ _Relax, it’s still gonna be a while.”_ Zari says, with a small laugh. “ _Just drive safely, okay? I’ll have them send you right to us when you arrive.”_

Ava takes deep breaths and tries to calm down a little.

_“See you soon.”_

Ava ends the calls and takes off in the direction of her things; she quickly grabs her briefcase and pulls out her keys. “Meeting is over.”

“What’s happened?” Nora asks, skipping over to the blonde.

“You look like you’re gonna pass out,” Nate adds. “So, what’s up?”

“Sara’s in labor,” Ava says, still in disbelief that the moment they’ve been waiting for is finally here. “We’re gonna have a baby.”

“Holy shit!” Nora nearly yells, “We have to go!”

“What do you mean by ‘we’, Nora ?” Ava asks.

“Don’t be an idiot, you know we’re gonna be there.” Nora says, “I mean, I am the Godmother after all; I just have to be one of the first faces she sees.”

“Okay, fine,” Ava says, waving her off. “I don’t care. Come on.”

“I’ll drive,” Nate says, snatching Ava's keys from her hands. “No, don’t give me that look, you’re a fucking wreck; your hands are shaking.”

“ _Nate_.”

“You really gonna argue with me about who’s gonna drive or are you gonna shut the hell up and go be with your girlfriend?” Nate asks.

“Fine.” Ava huffs, making her way to the parking lot, obviously in a hurry. “You better not kill us on the way there.”

“I would never, Ava ,” Nate says, sliding into the driver’s seat.

Ten minutes and a near-death experience later, Nte is pulling up to the hospital’s entrance and Ava is shooting out of the car, barely giving her friend time to come to a full stop. She heads inside and in the direction of the maternity ward, thanks to the receptionist at the front; she makes her way through a set of double doors and sighs when she spots Quentin speaking with a nurse in pink scrubs.

“Quentin!” Lexa practically yells a look of relief on her face.

“Ava, hey,” Quentin says, excusing himself from the nurse before making his way over to her. “Sara is just getting checked in; Zari is with her.”

“What room?” Ava asks, clearly anxious.

“23; right there,” Quentin says, pointing to a room across from them.

“Alright,” Ava says and suddenly it feels like her feet are stuck to the floor.

“You okay?” Quentin asks, looking the girl over.

“I. This is it, isn’t it?” Ava says, wringing her fingers nervously.

“It’s scary to think about,” Quentin says, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder; he knows exactly how she feels. “You think you’re prepared for it up until this moment and then you think of all the possibilities. Believe me, Dinah and I planned for Sara and when it was time for her to arrive, we could hardly tell our left from our right.”

“Really?” Ava asks, swallowing the lump in her throat.

“Oh yes,” Quentin says, leading them both towards the room. “Your entire life is about to change and it’s only natural to feel the things you do but I promise you, everything will be how it’s supposed to be.”

“Thank you,” Ava says, hand on the doorknob.

“ _Go.”_ Quentin orders. “You’ll be fine.”

Ava gives him a quick hug and after taking a deep breath to calm herself, she steps into the room and shuts the door behind her. She frowns when she spots Sar tossing and turning, clearly uncomfortable and in pain; her girlfriend hasn’t even realized she’s arrived. “Babe?”

Sara's movements stop at the sound of her voice and she looks up, her blue eyes full of tears, “You’re here.”

“I’ll be outside,” Zari says, voice barely above a whisper; then leaves the room.

“How are you?” Ava asks, sitting down in the seat Zari previously occupied; she grabs for the blonde’s hand and interlaces their fingers together, “What can I do?”

“Nothing,” Sara says, groaning in discomfort. “How was work?”

Ava laughs softly, shaking her head in disbelief, “Really?”

“It’s a distraction,” Sara tells her.

Ava leans over and kisses her softly, “It was fine but I missed you.”

“Zari said when she called some guy answered the phone, she said he sounded like he was terrified.” Sar says, “What’d you do?”

“I didn’t want to miss a call so I got Gary to keep an eye out for my phone,” Ava says sheepishly.

“That’s adorable.” Sara says, “Did you drive here?”

“No, Nate .” Ava pouts, “He wouldn’t let me.”

“I’m glad he didn’t.” Sara says, “Your hands are shaking.”

“I’m excited,” Ava says. “Mostly nervous.”

“You still wanna…” Sara pauses and her body tenses; she squeezes Ava's hand with much more force than either of them thought possible. Almost a minute later she opens her eyes and relaxes, “Contraction.”

“Does it hurt?” Ava asks.

“A little, yeah.” Sara says, “They’re getting worse.”

Ava pushes some hair from her girlfriend’s face, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Sara says, a soft smile on her face. “I’ll try to avoid breaking bones and telling you I hate you and the typical this is your fucking fault”

“Either is fine with me,” Ava says, honestly. “Your pain is my pain. You’re about to bring our daughter into this world, do what you want.”

“I’m scared,” Sara admits, unable to meet Ava's eyes.

“So am I,” Ava says, “We’re gonna have another human to take care of.”

“What if I’m not good at this?” Sara asks the fears she’s kept to herself for the past few months finally coming to light, “I’m a mess sometimes.”

“No, you aren’t,” Ava assures. “You’re perfect, Sara .”

“You’re gonna be the favorite,” Sara says, a matter of fact. “I know it.”

“I highly doubt that.” Ava says, moving from the chair to the bed, pulling the younger girl into her gently, “Have you met you?”

Sara rests her head on her shoulder, “We’re having a baby.”

“Yeah, love, we are.”

* * *

“You were wonderful, Sara,” Ava says, adjusting the small bundle in her arms as she looks down at her exhausted girlfriend. “I’m so happy.”

They’d been in the hospital for nearly 32 hours and after an intense night of labor, their little girl finally made her way into the world just as the sun started to come up. Ava was without a broken bone and to say that Sara had amazed her, was an understatement; the blonde handled everything with such grace and dignity, Lexa fell a little bit more in love with her.

“Still ten fingers and ten toes?” Sara asks, her voice low as to not wake the sleeping baby in the Director's arms.

“All accounted for,” Ava says, leaning down to kiss her again and again. “Can you believe it, you brought life into this world?”

“ _We_ brought life into the world.” Sara corrects. She reaches her left hand up and runs the pads of her fingers across her newborn daughter's face, still unable to comprehend the fact that they actually have a baby.

“You did the impossible stuff,” Ava says, looking down at the little girl; she was literally a perfect mixture between the two of them.

“Only because you were with me.” Sara says, “We should probably let everyone see her; they’ve been waiting for hours.”

“Do you want to hold her?” Lexa asks.

“I’ve spent nine months carrying her.” Clarke says, “It’s only fair for you to have your turn; have as much time with her as you want, Aves.”

“You sure?” Ava asks, glancing down at her daughter, “She’s so beautiful.”

“She has your Hair,” Sara says as she reaches for her phone on the bedside table to text her Dad to bring everyone in. “Your nose.”

“I’m so happy She has your eyes,” Ava admits. “God, She’s perfect.”

“Isn’t She?” Sara sighs happily. “I love you.”

“I love you more.” Ava says, “More than words can ever describe" She glances down at her daughter in her arms " and I love you more than words can ever describe too, Laurel Sharpe Lance" 


End file.
